


An Evolution of Kissing

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [9]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Quentin and Eliot kisses.





	An Evolution of Kissing

The first kiss is when Quentin finds his way back to Fillory. There aren’t any words. Everyone’s rushing into the castle, overwhelmed at defeating the Faeries. Quentin’s running through the halls of the castle, desperate to find him. Then, there he is. Staggering through the hallways, disheveled, and not at all himself. Bloodied, and battered.

And then they make eye contact, and it’s like something familiar appears on this none too familiar face, and they come crashing towards each other. They hug, arms wrapping around each other tight and almost too much to bear, ebcause they’re both injured, but it’s a familiar warmth that makes it okay.

Quentin pulls away first, reaches up to grab at Eliot’s face, to make sure it’s really him. They look at each other for a moment, Eliot’s hands coming to shakily grab at Quentin’s elbows. 

Neither of them even realize they’re moving forward until they’re breathing each other in, eyes fluttering closed, and losing themselves in one another. 

*

The second kiss is a week later, when everything’s settled. 

Eliot barges into Quentin’s room in the castle. Quentin looks up from the book hes reading, and before he can say anything, Eliot’s grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Quentin forgets to breathe until Eliot pulls back with a small smile, “Inhale, Q.” 

And he does. Then Eliot’s leaning back in, and Quentin’s book falls to the floor completely forgotten.

*

The next time, they’re in the throne room, Eliot leaning over Quentin’s throne, trapping Quentin with his arms on either side of the the throne. He leans down, his smile brushing up against Quentins. “Come on, Q,” He whispers, letting his lips trail past to settle just a breadth away from his ear, “Tell me what you want.” 

Quentin gulps, audibly, wanting to frown as it only makes Eliot smirk wider, but he shrugs. “I - I think you know …”

Eliot chuckles, the sound reverberating through Quentin’s body, “You are awful at naughty talk,” He murmurs, before coming back around and kissing him softly. 

*

They stop counting somewhere around their fifth kiss, because it’s actually their fiftieth, but they don’t even know, because one leads to two, then three, and so on. But this time, they’re sitting in Eliot’s bed, wrapped up in each other. Just little pecks, once, twice, three times. 

Eliot presses his lips to Quentin, holds them there for a few seconds, inhaling his scent, unable to keep himself from smiling into it. When he pulls away, Quentin’s gazing at him with shining eyes that speak volumes, and his cheeks actually twitch with the force of the smile that overcomes him.

Quentin pulls him impossibly closer. “I love you.” 

Eliots breath hitches, and he can’t even roll his eyes. He just presses another kiss to his lips, “Don’t turn me into a sap, Q,” He whispers, smiling, “But I love you too.”

“You are a sap, though.” 

Eliot jerks his head up, eyes comically wide as he mockingly looks around the room, then glares down at him. “That was supposed to be a secret!” 


End file.
